


Takaperoisesti

by Giraffvinu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Reminiscing, Suomi | Finnish, juopottelua, muistelua, söpöstelyä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: Shiro ei ollut juuri päässyt juttelemaan Mattin kanssa. He olivat nähneet pikaisesti päivällisellä ja sitä ennen halanneet lyhyesti Linnan edustalla. Eipä sillä, ei hän halunnutkaan tunkeilla.TAIMattin saapumisen jälkeen juhlitaan hieman privaatimmin. Juhlat tarjoaa Avaruuskilju™!





	Takaperoisesti

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bottoms Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170677) by [Giraffvinu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu). 



> Beta: Jolandina
> 
> Tämä on käännös ficistä, jonka julkaisin aiemmin englanniksi. Ficci oli vastine [@shattsunday maaliskuuhaasteeseen](https://shattsunday.tumblr.com/post/171704732410/shattsundaychallenge-march-2018-prompts) haastesanalla 'neilikka' (Carnations). Päätin sitten kääntää sen myös suomeksi, koska aina on hyvä olla lisää Matt/Shiroa :)
> 
> Tässä siis se "todellinen jälleennäkeminen" eli sijoittuu "Reunion" jakson jälkeiseen aikaan. Tässä pääkanonissa he eivät toistaiseksi ole vakipari.
> 
> Kiitos jälleen kerran Jollelle betailusta <33
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Hox! En omista Voltron-maailmaa enkä sen hahmoja. En tahdo ficilläni tuottaa mielipahaa kenellekään enkä tienaa tällä mitään, joten eipäs hätäillä!
> 
> * * *

Päivä oli ollut pitkä. Shiro laski tabletin pöydälle ja venytteli jäseniään. Koko Linna oli kääntynyt ylösalaisin Vihreän saavuttua takaisin. No, melkein koko Linna, sillä Lance oli innostuksen sijaan muuttunut tavallista vaisummaksi. Shiro epäili sen johtuvan siitä, että Pidge ja Hunk olivat niin kiireisiä opettaessaan Mattia talon tavoille. Tai lisätessään Mattin tuomaa valtavaa galra-tietokantaa omiin systeemeihinsä. Tavallaan siis Matt oli se, joka hoiti opettamisen.

Shiro kurtisti kulmiaan. Hän ei ollut juuri päässyt juttelemaan Mattin kanssa. He olivat nähneet pikaisesti päivällisellä ja sitä ennen halanneet lyhyesti Linnan edustalla. Eipä sillä, ei hän halunnutkaan tunkeilla. Oli paljon tärkeämpää, että Pidge sai uudistaa siteen veljensä kanssa kahden vuoden eron jälkeen. Hänen aikansa tulisi myöhemmin.

Ovelta kuuluva koputus hätkähdytti Shiron ajatuksistaan.

"Sisään."

Ovi liukui syrjään, ja Matt astui huoneeseen. Hänellä oli yhä yllään sama repaleinen kaapu, johon hän oli pukeutunut saapuessaan. Se näytti Mattin yllä vieraalta.

"Ajattelin että voitaisiin vähän juhlia kahden kesken", Matt virnisti näyttäen kantamaansa mutaisen ruskeaa pulloa, "tiäks, ihan kuin ennen vanhaan Kasarmilla."

"Toit... öh, alkoholia?" Shiro kysyi hämmentyneenä. Hän viittilöi Mattin peremmälle huoneeseen. "Toivottavasti se ei ole Nunvilia, ällöttävämmän makuista litkua ei olekaan."

"Ehei, tää on vieläkin karmeampaa. Zorqthania", Matt virnisti entistä leveämmin ja istui alas Shiron sängylle. "Kapinalliset tislailee sitä itse. Vähän niin kuin kiljua, mutta maistuu aivan hevonpaskalle. Tästä tulee hauskaa!"

"Joo..." Shiro empi, mutta istui kuitenkin Mattin viereen. He olivat aikanaan vitsailleet jatkuvasti hänen heikosta viinapäästään ja siitä, kuinka takaperoista oli, että yli satakiloinen Shiro tuli humalaan parista kaljasta, kun taas hernekeppi-Matt saattoi vetäistä patterillisen ja silti päihittää hänet Mario Cartissa.

Matt väänsi pullonkorkin irti ja haisteli sisältöä. Hän irvisti, otti sitten huikan ja ojensi pulloa Shirolle.

Shirokin irvisti, mutta kulautti silti suullisen. Matt istui niin lähellä, että hänen lämpönsä tuntui hehkuna Shiron kylkeä vasten. Ja kun Shiro alkoi yskiä nielaistuaan suullisen karmeanmakuista nestettä, hän huitaisi Mattia kyynärpäällään.

"Mitä, mitä", Matt heitti hekottelunsa välistä. "Musta paladiiniko ei vieläkään osaa ottaa kunnolla?"

"Haista vittu!" Shiro äyskähti ja läimäisi sitten kätensä suulleen.

Matt nauroi ääneen ja tarttui pulloon.

"Taisi olla eka kerta kun päästit kirosanan sitten Kasarmilta lähdön jälkeen? Sankari-Shiro näyttää esimerkkiä nuorille junnuille. Helvetin hyvä, että mä olen nyt täällä."

Shiro vilkaisi syrjäsilmällä Mattia eikä voinut olla hymyilemättä. Matt oli oikeassa, mutta hän ei aikonut myöntää sitä ääneen. Ei ainakaan vielä.

"Mitä se sir-homma oikein tarkoitti? Et ole ikinä aiemmin herroitellut mua", hän kysyi sen sijaan.

Matt tuhahti.

"Tajuatko sä yhtään, miten viralliselta sä näytät? Eihän noissa lihaksissa ole mitään uutta, mutta sun ryhti ja kaikki, voi luoja, tuntui ihan että muut vain liukui syrjään ja sä olit ainoa henkilö jonka näin", Matt selitti elehtien villisti käsillään. Shiro nappasi pullon itselleen ja otti huikan ihan vain säästääkseen sänkyään roiskeilta. "Mä olin ihan pökerryksissä, vaikka se kuulostaakin uskomattomalta. Ja olihan paikalla kuninkaallisiakin, joten mä päätin pitää käytöksen sivistyneenä enkä, niinku vaikka, läimäistä sua takamukselle."

Shiro tunsi poskiensa punehtuvan.

"Mitä? Oisitko sä sitten halunnut pakaroille läpsimistä?" Matt kihersi ja otti pullon takaisin.

Shiro pudisti päätään uskaltamatta jatkaa vitsiä. Hän ei ollut koskaan kertonut Mattille. Ei ollut ikinä uskaltanut. Ja Areenan jälkeen hän oli luullut kaiken olevan jo myöhäistä ja oli yksinkertaisesti luopunut toivosta. Mutta nyt Matt oli täällä. Aivan kuin Shiro olisi saanut toisen tilaisuuden. Silti häntä pelotti.

"Muistatko, kun livahdettiin yöllä keittiöille ja tehtiin iltapalaa?" Shiro kysyi, kun hiljaisuus venyi liian pitkäksi.

"Joo", Matt nojautui vasten seinää ja nosti jalkansa toisen päälle. "Sä aina halusit pyyhkiä pöydät syönnin jälkeen."

"No, mä koitin vain olla kohtelias", Shiro puolustautui, mutta lopulta hörähti ääneen. "Joo, olihan se vähän tyhmää."

"No ei nyt varsinaisesti _tyhmää_ , paremminkin vain sun tyyliä. Sellaista shironkaltaista."

Shiro nauroi selitykselle. Hän asettautui paremmin vasten Mattin kylkeä ja roikotti jalkojaan yli sängynreunan.

"Millaista mattinkaltainen sitten on?"

Matt taputti sormellaan alahuultaan. Shiro tuijotti hänen huuliaan vielä senkin jälkeen, kun Matt lopetti ja työnsi jälleen pullon hänen kouraansa. Hän vilkaisi nopeasti, oliko Matt huomannut mitään, mutta tämä tuijotti vastapäistä seinää ajatukset selkeästi jossain muualla.

"Muistatko, kun mä halusin bommaa sen tiiliseinän Kasarmin pihalla?"

"Ai että muistanko?" Shiro pudisti jälleen päätään. "Mä jouduin pitelemään sinusta kiinni. Se oli sentään aprillipäivä! Sinun syntymäpäiväsi! Kuka tahansa olisi arvannut tekijän, vaikka olisitkin käyttänyt nimimerkkiä. Sinut olisi potkittu pois Kasarmilta!"

"Sä istuit mun päällä! Jätkä totaalisesti _istui mun päällä_! Kaikkien noiden lihastesi kanssa! Hitto, olin mustelmilla yltä päältä."

"Mä istuin sinun reisiesi päällä ja painoin vasten sänkyä. En varmasti aiheuttanut mustelmia", Shiro huomautti punastuen hieman omille sanoilleen.

"Joo, älä kuule yhtään selitä. Se oli silkkaa sortamista!"

"Jaksat sitten yhä lainata historiallisia elokuvarepliikkejä", Shiro tuhahti huvittuneena. Alieniviina alkoi nousta jo päähän, ja hän työnsi pullon Mattille.

"En mä olis vaatinut sua mitään tekemään, korkeintaan kantamaan purkin tai pari. Ja olisithan sä voinut vaikka, emmä tiedä, maalata vessojen seinään "TEHKÄÄ KOTILÄKSYT" tai jotain."

Shiro purskahti nauramaan, mutta huomasi silti nurkkasilmästään Mattin pehmeän hymyn.

"Muistatko luutnantti Boonin? Piti koko kaksoisluennon lintsit auki, eikä kukaan meistä pysynyt hiljaa. Kaikki vain tirskuttiin kuorossa, ja Boon kyseli toistamiseen, _'Miksi te oikein nauratte?'_ "

"Jestas sentään, muistan!" Matt nauroi tunkien pullon jälleen Shiron käteen. "Joo, Boon oli kyllä pahin. Ei, otetaanpa takapakkia, kaikista pahin oli sittenkin komentaja Iverson mulkosilmineen."

"Ei ne enää niin mulkosilmät ole", Shiro huomautti keskustelusävyyn, vaikka puristikin proteesinsa sormet nyrkkiin. Hän joutui keskittymään hetken, ennen kuin sai kätensä jälleen rentoutumaan. "Mä näin Iversonin sen jälkeen kun, no, joka tapauksessa. Hänen vasen silmänsä on nyt jotenkin outo."

"Ehkä joku mottasi sitä turpaan", Matt pohti ilahtuneena jättäen huomiotta sen, mitä Shiro ei sanonut.

"Ehkä. Mä haluaisin lyödä myös", Shiro murahti.

"Kippis sille ja kulaus päälle!" Matt veisteli napaten jälleen pullon itselleen.

Linna humisi heidän ympärillään. Ääni oli oudon rauhoittava. Heidän välinen hiljaisuuskaan ei tuntunut enää epämukavalta, vaan siltä kuin he olisivat olleet jälleen Kasarmilla rentoutumassa tiukkojen treenien jälkeen. Vain odotellen valojen sammumista, jonka jälkeen he hiippailisivat tekemään mitä ikinä Mattilla olikaan mielessä.

Shiro vilkaisi sivulleen ja näki Mattin katsovan takaisin. Molemmat hymyilivät. Shiro liikahti hieman, ja nyt hänen polvensa lepäsi Mattin jalkaa vasten.

"Muistatko, kun karattiin Kasarmilta keskellä yötä ja käveltiin kolme kilsaa sille huoltoasemalle?" Matt kysyi hetken kuluttua. "Ja sitten jouduttiin piilottaan meidän takit, ettei ne olis tienneet meidän olevan kadetteja. Sulla oli vain hihaton paita, ja se oli kylmä yö."

"Muistan", Shiro vastasi hymyillen. "Sieltä sai hyvää kaakaota."

"Nössö", Matt tuhahti. "Vaikka näin jälkikäteen ajateltuna olis voinut itsekin ottaa kaakaota, se niitten kahvi oli kuin moottoriöljyä. Eikä edes sellaista hyvänmakuista."

"Onko sitten olemassa hyvänmakuista moottoriöljyä?"

"Turpa kiinni", Matt hihitti läimäisten Shiroa kevyesti. Hänen kätensä kuitenkin viipyi paljaalla käsivarrella hetken aikaa, ja Shiro tunsi ihonsa nousevan kananlihalle. Pullo oli jo miltei tyhjä ja kun Matt tarjosi loppuja, Shiro kieltäytyi. Päässä humisi hieman. Hän vajosi vasten seinää, pää enää parin tuuman päässä Mattin hartiasta.

"Ja muistatko, kun mä löysin sen neilikan?" Matt jatkoi.

"Löysit? Pikemminkin varastit", Shiro oikaisi. "Tiputit lattialle tölkin Monsteria ja käskit noukkimaan sen ylös. Ja kun mä kalastelin sitä hyllyn alta, nappasit vaasista kukan."

"No siksihän mä sen tölkin tiputinkin. Se myyjä keskittyi vain tuijottamaan sun persettä."

"Matt!"

"Niinpä!" Matt kihersi. "Sen olis pitänyt hoitaa duuninsa eli pitää _mua_ silmällä! No, oma oli häviönsä. Neilikka sentään näytti oikein somalta sun napinlävessä."

"Niin teki", Shiro myönsi haikeana.

Kului minuutti, ehkä toinenkin, Shiro ei enää pysynyt niiden perässä. Hän laski lopultakin päänsä Mattin olalle ja sulki hetkeksi silmänsä. Se tuntui mukavalta. Matt oli mukava. Ja lämmin. Ja Mattin hengitys sai hänen otsahiuksensa heilumaan edestakaisin, ja sekin oli mukavaa.

"Kuule, Matt, kun me silloin käveltiin takaisin Kasarmille", Shiron puhe alkoi jo sammaltaa.

"Niin? Voi jestas, sä olet jo kännissä! Etkö sä ole oppinut mitään näiden vuosien aikana?" Matt nauroi, ja Shiro tunsi naurun poskeaan vasten. Se tuntui oudon tyydyttävältä.

"Turpa kiinni", hän sanoi lempeästi.

"Kai mä sitten juon tän lopun."

"Okei..."

Shiro kuuli Mattin ottavan pari kulausta, sitten heittävän pullon lattialle. Se pyöri aina vastakkaiseen seinään asti. Shiro yritti muistuttaa itseään, että noukkisi pullon myöhemmin ylös.

"Mitä olit sanomassa siitä illasta?" Matt kysyi hieman myöhemmin. Shiro oli miltei varma, että tunsi Mattin huulten liikkeet otsaansa vasten.

"Öö..." Shiro yritti miettiä. Hän kietoi kätensä Mattin vyötäisille keskittyäkseen paremmin. Myös pysyäkseen pystyssä, ettei vain olisi valahtanut kokonaan Mattin syliin. Sitten hän muisti. "Meinasin suudella sinua."

"Niinkö?"

"Joo", Shiro vahvisti nyökytellen ja hieroen vahingossa nenäänsä Mattin leukaa vasten. Matt veti terävästi henkeä ja laski sitten kätensä Shiron kädelle.

"Mikset sitten suudellut?"

"Mä jänistin", Shiro sanoi surullisella äänellä.

"Tiäks mitä, Shirogane", Matt hymisi, "mä odotan aamuun asti, mutta en yhtään sen enempää. Sitten saat lunastaa ton lupauksen."

"Okei", Shiro nyökkäsi jälleen. Tällä kertaa hän jätti nenänsä vasten Mattin leukaa. Matt tuoksui hyvältä. Ei kukkaishyvältä, mutta ei hän ollut koskaan kukista niin paljoa välittänytkään. No ehkä neilikoista vähän. "Jäätkö yöksi?"

"Et sais mua kammettua ulos millään. No, ehkä saisit, mutta et ainakaan tossa kunnossa", Matt vastasi ja vaikka Shiro ei voinut nähdä sitä, hän tiesi tämän hymyilevän.

"En haluaiskaan kammeta."

"Mä tiedän, Takashi, mä tiedän."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Löydyn myös Tumblerista @giraffvinu ja lisää hyvää Shattia löytyy @shattsunday


End file.
